


Eyes

by dhazellouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter Crossover, Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover, Naruto, Naruto Crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps being constantly overlook is not a bad thing after all..If one considers the fact about my diabolical plans concerning certain members of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha Clan.. (Tom Riddle reborn as Sakura)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I don't know when exactly I started to regain my memories.

But as soon as I remembered who I had been in my past, I couldn't help but feel disgusted when I beheld myself in front of a mirror.

I was two and half years old again.

I had pink hair and vivid green eyes, eyes that reminded me of my sworn enemy; Harry Potter.

I wanted to pluck them out from my skull with a spoon and crushed them beneath my foot.

I hated my eyes.

I hated it so much that I contemplated about having an eye transplant.

Perhaps I would someday….

…

In my past, I was called Lord Voldemort.

People had trembled at the mention of my name and even most did't dare say it.

I had been the Darkest Wizard of all time.

But now…

Now, I'm a girl named Haruno Sakura.

Nothing more but a child.

_Weak._

_Pathetic._

And easily ignored...

….

However..

Perhaps being constantly overlooked was not a bad thing after all…

This I would soon realize as I grew older and begin to covet the power that I didn't have.

Power that I would see in the eyes from two of the most Powerful Clan in Konoha.

The Uchihas and the Hyuugas.

I wanted their eyes.

I wanted the Sharingan and the Byakuugan.

And what Lord Voldemort usually wanted, he always got.

Mayhap even acquiring the Legendary Rinnegan or the Tenseigan if I aimed high.

So who would exactly suspect a sweet, innocent girl - such as myself - for stealing both a Byakuugan and Sharingan?

Why... No one, of course...

And that's the beauty of it...when you were beneath everyone's noticed.

 


	2. Normalcy

I was a child with an adult's mind.

I had the advantage…which was _good_ …

However, I was very wary about the world that I had been born into.

I didn't trust anyone, not even the parents who raised me.

So I watched and learned and acted, of what I supposed to be a normal behavior of a child my age.

I allowed myself to be coddled, inwardly cringing when the woman who was my mother, coaxed and cooed and pinched my cheeks and hugged me, which always left me _very, very uncomfortable._

The experienced was distressing. Though I had no choice on the matter and in turn, I giggled and squealed and make cute little faces that I know the man with the dull-pink hair, styled in a shape of cherry-blossom flower, and the shoulder-length blonde woman – my so-called parents – would find adorable.

" _Kawaii Saku-chan! Kawaii!"_

I would always hear them say.

Days, weeks, months, I pretended to be a normal child while my parents doted on me.

..

In my previous life, Japan was one of the countries that I had visited during my travels as I delved further and further into the Dark Arts, and nihongo, a language that I had learned during my stay in the country.

Hence, it wasn't quite hard for me to pick on it once more. I listened to my parents talked about the world I was born into. I know I wasn't in the same world because I've seen people leaping from rooftop to rooftop occasionally through the open window of my nursery room.

I didn't think muggles in Japan were even capable of that; to move with nary a sound and defy the laws of gravity by standing straight from a wall.

So when both my 'parents' weren't looking, I practiced speaking the language. My words were garbled.

I stuttered at first.

I still had yet to exercise my tongue and mouth to form words that children my age would find difficult to pronounce, much less understand.

But I'm patient and so I relearned what I needed to learn.

...

My parents continued to pay me their undivided attention, their adoration, their _love._

It was disconcerting, especially to someone like me who hadn't known what love had been, having grown up as an orphan and shunned by the other children, and even the Adults who supervised the Wool's Orphanage.

I had to grudgingly admit that I no longer minded their show of... _affection._ In fact, I accepted that they were now my 'parents', even though there were instances where I was tempted to stab one of them with a special blade that I had often seen those people leaping on the rooftops who were liken to carry.

I heard my mother called them shinobi.

..

I had silently wondered, contemplated whether my parents would be alarm if I showed signs that I learned faster than was expected of a child?

Still, I hesitated, remembering my past when I had been in Wool's Orphanage. Children my age had feared me for acting so strange and the adults had constantly kept an eye on me, of which I couldn't afford around Haruno Kizashi and Mebuki, something that would limit my movements.

Thus, in secret, I crept into my parent's bedroom while they had been elsewhere and stole books for me to study.

Of course, I had to take one book at that time so as not to alert them that they were missing one from their shelves. I hid it somewhere in the nursery room where they won't be able to find.

The first book had been difficult to read since I had to re-educate myself with the written words; both hiragana and katakana. But the second book I consumed in a matter of three days (I wasn't able to read all the time since I had to pretend to be a child my age.)

Months passed by in similar fashion and I learned more and more about the world that I was born into.

I was very careful not let my parents suspect anything.

...

I was around nearly three years old when I learned about the clans.

I learned about their special kind of power.

The Kekkei Genkai or the Bloodline limit.

It reminded me of my ability to speak to snakes which I inherited from the Salazar bloodline. Although it was nothing compared to the power I read that these clan members could do.

I was curious… and I wanted to see what these people could do with my very eyes.

..

My parents had a map of Konoha and I memorized the locations of the compounds where most of the Clans lived.

I had to marvel at the fact that the body that I was born into had a brain that was in some way beneficial to me.

I had a photographic memory. So I tracked an imaginary line on the map where I could circumnavigate my way towards the place that I wanted to go.

To both the Uchiha Compound and the Hyuugas.

The clans that I found to be more… _fascinating_ compared to others.

...

However, it was around February when I was presented with an opportunity that I couldn't ignore.

Mebuki - my mother - had taken me outside and brought me to the playground where children my age were happily playing.

I had been there to the playground occasionally and met other children with shinobi parents, well-known or otherwise but most of the children that I had seen were from _civilian_ descent.

So it came such a pleasant surprise for me when I saw a pair of boys there, with the Uchiha clan symbol emblazoned on the back of their high-collared shirts.

My mother had been carrying me in her arms when I saw them and I had stared.

I couldn't repress the bubble of excitement rising within me when I saw them with my own two _eyes._

Perhaps I would have to postpone my plans to visit the Clans at their compound, and study them….not while I could see one Uchiha brat playing in the same playground as I was, and under a watchful eye of his older brother.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So sorry for the short chapter. I've said in my first chapter that I will be writing this fic in drabble form. But I plan to make it around 4-5k words in the next chapter.
> 
> I want to thank those who have left kudos and bookmarked on this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Since I've got alot of WIPs at the moment, and more pending stories that I wanted to write, I wanted to try writing this one in a drabble like chapter. I've already got the plot outlined for this story.


End file.
